Il Vampyr
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: Serenity had always felt a strong connection to the moon, to the night..could this be related to her real identity and her past? And who is this masked gentleman that had started to appear in her dreams?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A pretty young girl laid lazily by the roof above her bedroom, her lovely silvery-blonde hair spreading out underneath her. She seemed to be lost in thought as she gazed upon the countless stars in the cloudless night sky. There were so many questions and so many mysteries she had mind but no matter what she did, she knew she could never find the answers here in the town of Luxembourg.

Reaching from the inside of her bodice, she took hold of a silver necklace from which a large silver heart locket with a gem cut into a moon shape had the name Serenity engraved inside it. Serenity. That must've been the name that her parents gave her. Must've been, because she never knew who her real parents are. Serenity's adoptive mother, the kind old widow, Countess Lunamaria Victoire nee Cecille de Rupens, said that she found young Serenity, seventeen years ago during a lunar eclipse, wrapped in layers of fine onyx and ruby dyed silk. There was no note, or letter left, but just the necklace. The Countess Lunamaria and her husband Artemis Smith le Coupe de Rupens, then alive had not been blessed with a child of their own and so they happily adopted Serenity and raised her like she was their own flesh and blood.

Serenity was very grateful to the Rupens couple for adopting and raising her and so she loved them dearly. But still, she couldn't help but often think about her real parents. 'Didn't they love me? Why did they have to give me away to other people? Are they still alive? Where are they?' These questions she had often asked Countess Lunamaria and Count Artemis when she was a little girl, but they would simply smile at her and embrace her warmly.

With a small sigh, Serenity raised the locket up until it was at about the same eye level with the full moon. For as long as she could remember, she felt like she belonged to the night. She didn't know why but she felt more energetic and free, at peace whenever it was night time. Most especially during nights when there was a full moon, Serenity would sneak out of her room to go up the roof of their house and spend the night gazing at the majestic full moon. For some reason unknown, Serenity would feel a strong tug in her being, as if someone was calling her, searching for her, yearning for her. And tonight, that strange presence has gotten even stronger; almost as if that person was within yards away from her. Shrugging the strange feeling off as merely the chill she feels from the cold night air. Serenity decided to return to bed before the Countess finds out that she snuck out again and reprimand her as a mother would for a beloved daughter.


	2. Il Sognare

**Il Sognare**

Serenity looked around her surroundings, she doesn't know how she got there but she appears to be in a place where the ruins of possibly an old castle or manor remained. The place seemed familiar to her, like she had been here before. And to add more mystery to her already confused, wondering being, she felt the same presence she often felt mostly during nights of a full moon hovering around her. Whatever it may be, she could tell that it's getting closer and closer but she didn't feel afraid for some reason.

"Serenity." A deep, but soothing masculine voice said from behind her. She could recognize the voice, even though it had changed, she could recognize the voice and the person who owns that voice. But somehow, she could not remember why. Only vagueness and ambiguity surrounds her. Turning around, she came to face a man garbed in fine clothing. He was quite tall and easily towered Serenity by about six or seven inches, so she had to tilt her head to see his face. An ivory mask hid half of his face but she could still see his eyes well. They were the color of onyx.. so mysterious and enchanting, alluring even, but if you'd look closer you could sense the deep melancholy it harbors. "Why do you have such sad eyes, sire?" Serenity asked, and raised her hand to gently caress his cheek. _These eyes, I think I've seen them somewhere, but where?_ She wondered.

"Because of you my dear." The man replied and held her hand closer to his cheek. Life emanated from her palm, bringing him the much longed for warmth.

"But I have only met you today, this is but our first meeting my good sire." Serenity said, stroking his cheek. "How could I have been the reason of such misery? And heavens, I would not want to inflict such feelings towards another." She added, brushing off a lock of his midnight hair from his eyes.

"It was not your intent to give me such dismal and pain, but rather, someone had interfered and separated you from you real world, from me." Was his peculiar answer.

"What do you mean by that? My real world, and from you? What of my past do you know sire? Please, I must know!" Serenity begged. She was desperate to find even just a small fraction about her past, her identity.

"Hush my sweet princess, the time for answers is nigh." He produced a vivid red rose out of nowhere and placed it in her small hands. "Be patient love, we shall meet soon and you shall be home before long." He clutched the back of her head and lightly pulled her towards him, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, making her cheeks flush in bright crimson.

"This is not goodbye but merely farewell love." With a small bow, the masked man disappeared into the night. Soon, Serenity felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder.

"_Signorina, Signorina_, tis almost noon now. Wake up _Signorina_." A small feminine voice called out.

Blinking her eyes, Serenity realized that all had been merely a dream. She was in her bed and not in some castle ruins. Or has it really been just a dream? She noticed that there was a red rose she was holding on her right hand. The very same rose that the masked man gave her in her 'dream' was in her hand right now. A smile graced her lips as she took in the sweet scent from the rose. "Oh, _buon giorno_ there Molly." Serenity greeted Molly, having only noticed her presence just now.

Molly is Serenity's lady in waiting. She was a cute, small girl who was about the same age as Serenity. She had short, wavy dark auburn hair and pale brown eyes, a few freckles on the nose and cheeks and a tan complexion. "_Buon giorno Signorina _Serenity. I'm sorry to disturb your slumber but the, the Countess; _Signora_ Lunamaria said that I wake you up and help you get ready. She is expecting you to be with her to accommodate the guests when they arrived." Molly told her mistress.

Typical of her mother to have her be present whenever there were visitors arriving, perhaps because she is coming of age. On her eighteenth birthday, as what the Countess told her, Serenity is to be properly introduced to the society as the heiress to the de Rupens estate, at most, that is what she knows of.

"Your bath is ready _Signorina_; I have laid out the towels as well." Molly said with a bow. "Do you need anything else _Signorina_?"

"_Grazie_, but I can manage now. _d'altra parte_, _forse_, I'll need help with my hair later on." Serenity asked as she got out of her four post bed. She looked like an angel with all the lace and silk draping from her bed posts hovering over her, her long golden tresses in large loose waves behind her back. "I really don't like getting up in the morning, I'd rather sleep all day and be up all night" she muttered but not loud enough for Molly to hear.

"Very well then, I shall return when you are finished _Signorina_." With a bow, Molly then took her leave.

After her lady in waiting had exited the room, Serenity then headed towards her bathroom. With some quick fiddling with the ribbons and buttons, she was soon rid of her floor-length silk night gown and her thin, cotton chemise.

Carefully putting her left foot into the tub to test the temperature of the water, she found it to be lukewarm. With a contented smile, she then fully submerged herself in the soapy and bubbly jasmine-scented bath waters. Getting a cupful of bubbles on her hand, she blew on them like a child would. She did this a few more times, giggling softly or wrinkling her nose whenever a bubble landed on her cheek, lashes or nose.

Having had such fun in the bath, she would've gone at it for hours and forgotten all about the appointment she was supposed to have with her mother and the visitors if her lady in waiting had not returned and knocked on her bathroom door. "_Signorina_, are you quite done? _Signora_ Lunamaria is requesting for thy presence in but an hour." Molly said from the other side of the oak wood door.

"Quite done, _si_." Serenity said as she quickly got out of the bath, causing splashes of water and bubbles to fall on the floor. She wrapped a thick, white cotton towel around her golden tresses and a robe over her body before she left the bathroom.

She could see Molly with two other maids, holding up a few gowns. "Which would you prefer to wear _Signorina _Serenity?" Molly asked.

Serenity noticed that the gowns before her were new. She had gotten new ones only a week and half ago, so why did her mother have new ones made for her today? The guests they will be receiving must be of great importance, nobility even, for the Countess to spoil her more than she already has been.

"Have you chosen _Signorina_?" Molly repeated herself.

"Ah, _Si_. _Questo_." Serenity replied, snapping out of her thoughts. She picked out the light aquamarine gown. The neckline was cut low and swooped just before her cleavage, showing off some skin but not enough to be called indecent. The bodice, which was embroidered with small white pearls, accentuated her womanly curves perfectly. The skirt was hugged her hips well before flaring down to the floor.

"That dress suits you well Signorina, the color compliments your features well." Molly accolade enthusiastically. Same as her gown's color, aquamarine were the hue of Serenity's eyes. A pure, bright aquamarine that was always so warm and kind.

"_Grazie_ dear Molly." Serenity smiled softly at her. "But have I not told you to drop the formalities? We are friends, are we not?"

Molly had entered the de Rupens household when Serenity was only eight years old. From being a servant girl in the kitchen, she had been reassigned to become one of Serenity's maids and later on, her lady in waiting. They've been very close, especially since Serenity was not one to mind social rankings and the likes. So despite of the fact that she was a lady and Molly, a maid, the two have been best of friends.

"I'm sorry _Sig-,_ Serenity. It's just that old habits are hard to be rid of." Molly apologized profusely. "And you are the young mistress of the house."

"It's alright my dear." Serenity giggled as she sat on the soft velvet cushion before the vanity table. "But even just when it's only the two of us, drop the formalities okay?"

Molly nodded in reply before proceeding to ask Serenity on how she would like her hair to be fixed today.

"I don't know, what style, do you think would suit me?"

"How about we fix it in a nice French braid? Or perhaps a neat bun with soft large curls around?"

"I'd take the latter."

"The latter it is then." Said Molly as she started to work her fingers on Serenity's lovely, silvery-gold hair.

Within half an hour or so, Serenity has had her hair and make-up done. Only a small dusting of powder on her cheeks and a small amount of gloss on her already rosy lips had done the final touches.

"Do you know who the arriving guests, Molly are? Mother seems to be in such frenzy; surely some important guest must be arriving. The Duke and Duchess of Manchester perhaps? Or maybe Uncle Darcus and Auntie Diana?" she asked, eyes glinting in excitement.

"The Countess had not mentioned any names or titles in particular; she simply had preparations for the arrival of the guests is made in haste." Molly replied concisely.

"_Bene_, I guess I'll just have to see for myself then." Serenity smiled to herself as she left her bedroom.

As soon as she got downstairs, she spotted her mother attending to some final preparations, instructing a servant here and there. Though already in her early fifties, the Countess Lunamaria Victoire nee Cecille de Rupens was still ever so lovely. Her long dark blue hair was pulled into a neat bun and wore a black gown as always, still mourning for the death of her husband even though it had been nearly three years since the incident.

"_Buon giorno_ mama" Serenity greeted her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_Buon giorno_ _bambina_, did you sleep well?" Countess Lunamaria replied with a smile at her lovely daughter.

"_Si_ Mama. _Cosi_, who are these visitors were having?"

"A merchant friend of your father's, Lord Damien Charles la von Deveraux. He sent a letter a few days ago, saying that he would be passing by for a visit."

"Oh, but mama, if it is only a friend of Papa's, why did you have to buy me new gowns? We only bought some recently. Don't tell me this _Signor_ Damien has a son you intend to introduce me to?"

"You've read my mind little _caramella._" Countess Lunamaria smiled at her daughter, mischief glinting in her dark blue orbs.

"But mama!" Serena protested with a loud whine. "I told you over and again! I do not want to entertain suitors yet! I am still but seventeen mama!"

"Before you complain _cara figlia, _try to meet the young man first. I expect you to be on your best behavior Serenity. Are we clear, _mia bambina_?" her mother told her.

Knowing she could not win against her mother at times like this, Serenity could only but sigh and comply. "_Si, cristalla_ mama."

"_Grazie_ Serenity." Countess Lunamaria smiled and embraced her daughter.

'I just hope _Signor_ Damien's son is not some egotistic, self-centered, rude, player!' Serenity thought to herself as she and her mother waited for the guests to arrived.

**xXx**

**  
Translations (Italian – English):**

Il Sognare – the dream

Signorina – Miss

Buon Giorno – Good morning, good day, hello

Signora – madam, Mrs.

Grazie – thank you

Cara – dear

Figlia – daughter

Cosi – so

Caramella – sweet

Bene – well

Questo – this one

Bambina (feminine) – child

D'altra parte – but then (again)

Forse - perhaps

Cristalla (feminine) – crystal

Come sta – how are you?

**xXx**

**Yuki's Notes:**

_Buon giorno_ dear readers! _Come sta_? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the prologue. I am currently trying my hand at Italian language, that's why in this fan fic, though I haven't quite decided yet, I had Serenity grew up in a somewhat Italian household, judging by her and the other character's occasional use of Italian words and phrases.

Reviews my dears, and I shall do my best to update as soon as possible. Muah!


End file.
